Adenovirus-specific antigens associated with the cellular membrane of adenovirus-transformed cells will be characterized by immunological and biochemical methods and their relation to intracellular products of adenovirus "early" regions will be studied. The role of individual antigens in immunogenicity of adenovirus-transformed cells will be analyzed.